


Micah - King of Brightmoon

by Bagge



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drama, Family Angst, Gen, Will the real Queen stand up please, fixfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagge/pseuds/Bagge
Summary: With King Micah back, Glimmer is free from her obligations to the throne. But when Horde Prime chips her father, it's up to the queen of Brightmoon to take him down.Fixfic about a missing opportunity in the show to tie Micah together with Glimmer's complex feelings about her crown.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Micah - King of Brightmoon

**Author's Note:**

> This one is about one of the few times I think the show runners actually dropped the ball. Micah as a character is awesome and his introduction in the show in late s4 was awesome, but in s5 I think they lost an opportunity to tie him into a dangling thread in Glimmer's story - that of her queenhood. This is my idea for how to patch that while leaving the rest of the story intact. Enjoy!

"What? I can't... I was never..." He did a helpless gesture. "Angella was Queen. she was the ruler of Brightmoon... I was just fooling around, her boyfriend, her husband. You know that." He looked around like a trapped animal, evading the hopeful eyes of his fellow refugees.

"Glimmer!" he cried. "Glimmer's the queen. You told me she had a coronation and everything. She can rule, I can't..."

"Glimmer is lost in space, brother," Castaspella said with soft voice, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You are here. Horde Prime is invading now. Brightmoon need a king."

"Casta, I've lived on bugs for a decade, you can't seriously expect me to..."

She pulled him a few steps away.

"Brother," she said with stern voice. "We might all eat bugs before this is over. These people don't ask you to attend royal gatherings or remembering which fork to use. They ask you for a symbol. They ask you for hope."

"But Glimmer..."

Castaspella touched his face.

"Glimmer won't think you're taking the throne from her. She will thank you for keeping her people as safe as can be until she comes back." 

She met his eyes.

"And Angella would thank you too."

Micah gave up on trying to hold back his tears.

"There is still a part of me that think that... maybe she's still out there. If I take the throne it would make it seem... more real that she is gone."

Castaspella hugged him.

"We will never forget her," she whispered. "But right now she needs you to help her people. Please brother. Be their king."

And thus, with the greatest reluctance, Micah, by the right of marriage, took the crown of Brightmoon.

Not long after, king Micah of Brightmoon attended a party in Elberon.

\- - -

"Why did you do it?" Glimmer asked with subdued voice. She sat with her back to the force field, with Catra on the other side.

"Do what?" Catra muttered. "Fight you guys? That was what the Horde was all about, remember?"

"No, I mean, why did you... put so much effort in it. Like, during the time I have known you, you went from cadet to Hordak's right hand gal.

"Hey, I totally took him out," Catra protested. "I _ruled_ the Horde in the end."

"Yeah," Glimmer agreed, "for all of five minutes before I took _you_ out."

"And before you brought Horde Prime here," Catra shot back. Glimmer shuddered.

"Yeah... that," she agreed. "But... that's kinda what I'm asking. I was destined to take the throne from birth. I know why I did what I did... however bad my reasons. But what about you. You wasn't brought up your entire life to inherit the Horde. You didn't have an army on your doorstep that forced your hand. Was it all just to piss Adora off, or what?"

Catra was silent for so long that Glimmer started to worry she had left and was just about to check over her shoulder, but eventually Catra talked with a subdued voice.

"It was at first..." she said. "I was so angry with her. She left me for... you. I wanted to rub it in her face that I got the promotion she had been fighting for her entire life... but then I..."

She sighed.

"I was good at it, OK? It felt good. I was successful. I outsmarted you, I brought us victories. I got Shadow Weaver thrown in a cell." Glimmer chuckled.

"I tried that too. No good cells in Brightmoon, though."

Catra shook her head.

"I really didn't believe Double Trouble at first when they told me. It seemed dumb even for you guys."

"You should know by now that there is no limit to how dumb we can be," Glimmer said with deadpan voice. Catra chuckled.

"So I suppose..." Catra trailed off before she picked up the thread again. "I suppose it just felt good being good at something. Even the boring parts - like the logistics - I could do it, and then I'd have another victory to show Hordak."

"Logistics is the _worst_ ," Glimmer said with heartfelt voice.

"Right!" Catra exclaimed. "Figure out your own stupid fuel supply. How hard could it be?" They laughed.

"I was so bad at it, at first..." Catra muttered. "I never told Scorpia, of course, but she really saved my ass a couple of times. But in time... I learned."

"If at first you fail, you try again," Glimmer said philosophically. Catra glanced at her over their shoulder.

"Huh? Sounds dumb. In the Horde it was more 'If at first you fail, someone uses it against you and make sure you never get to try again.'"

"Charming..." Glimmer muttered. Catra smirked.

"But I get you," Glimmer went on. "That feeling when I finally could do it my way, and it _worked_."

"You were not a half bad queen either, Sparkles," Catra said with respect in her voice. "Even with Double Trouble messing things up for you, I had to to struggle to keep up at times. How you took out those bots was awesome."

"Thank you!" Glimmer sighed. "Of course, I lost it all in the end. I almost destroyed the world. I brought Horde Prime here. Some queen, huh?"

"That's the thing with being on the top," Catra mused. "You own the victories, you own the mistakes."

"Well, now at least I can't do any more damage," Glimmer whispered. A tear fell down her face.

Catra gave her a long look, but didn't say anything.

\- - - 

Castaspella gave Micah a dubious look.

"Going back to Brightmoon is risky."

"It's a risk we have to take."

"But why? Just for a coronation?"

"Not just a coronation," Spinerella interjected. "A symbol of hope. Of defiance. That's the point with making Micah king in the first place, wasn't it?"

"I suppose... but you realize it will be an invitation for Horde Prime's forces?"

"Let them try!" Frosta formed an ice-fist and punched a nearby tree, which promplty fell over.

"Then it will be a show of force as well," Micah said and gave the Queen of Snows a supportive smile. "Let them try to get past the ice-bomb here." Frosta grinned back at him. 

"All right," Castaspella answered hesitantly. "If you really think it's a good idea."

"It's the way it has to be." King Micah of Brightmoon answered.

\- - - 

"Just think, I'm less than a day from seeing my father." Bow took Glimmer's hand.

"Are you nervous?"

"Yes! I mean... a lot. He's my dad. What if we don't get along. What if he's..."

"You will love him Glimmer," Bow smiled. "And he will love you."

"He's a bit of a dork," Adora helpfully added as she chewed on one of the pastries Glimmer and Wrong Hordak had made. "And he has that same... flavor of humor as Bow's dads. Is that something dads do a lot?"

"He's making dad-jokes?" Glimmer whispered with tears in her eyes. Bow laughed and hugged her.

"I never thought I would have a parent again," Glimmer said, half to herself. "To not have to figure it all out by myself." She chuckled, a bit ruefully. "I really won't miss being queen. I truly messed that up, didn't I?"

"You won't be queen?" Adora asked, frowning slightly.

"Nah," Glimmer said offhandedly. "He's the king so the throne goes to him. I'll get to be just a princess again." 

Bow hugged her again.

\- - -

Even without Angella or Glimmer, the moonstone shone bright. The castle was mostly deserted, but there were a small group of clones guarding it.

They were no match for King Micah and his court.

"Do we have a signal?" Netossa asked.

"All rigged up," the maker confirmed. "We could sure have used Entrapta or Bow for this, but now we're ready to broadcast the coronation throughout the rebellion network."

"Well then," Castaspella said, nervously looking around. "There is this lantern, and cape, and cave..."

"We are not doing any of that," Micah said. "This is not about me taking control of the moonstone. This is about showing Etheria there is still a ruler in Brightmoon. This is about sending a message."

"We are ready!" Netossa cried. Micah nodded.

"Let's do this."

He walked up to the throne, the maker following him with a communication pad.

"Greetings, people of Etheria! I am Micah of Mystacor and Brightmoon, husband of Angella of Brightmoon, father of Glimmer of Brightmoon." He sighed.

"Angella is dead. Glimmer is on an important mission in space. But I'm still here. I am..." -he sat down on the throne- "King Micah of Brightmoon." 

The assembled group applauded. 

"People of Etheria," he went on. "In this time of need you are not abandoned. There is still a leader of the rebellion, there is still a ruler of Brightmoon, and I'm bringing you a message of hope and joy."

Micah's eyes started to glow green. Castaspella gasped. She took a step backwards and bumped into Spinerella who stood just behind her. She grabbed the sorceress with a strong grip, her own eyes glowing.

"Hear the message from the king of Brightmoon!" Micah went on. "Welcome Horde Prime into your life. Horde Prime is not our conqueror. He is our savoir. He will guard us, help us and keep us safe. By his light you will see your true destiny."

They few people in the assembly who were not already chipped tried to run, but were quickly subdued. Castaspella looked on in horror as her brother's face split up in a broad grin.

"King Micah of Brightmoon tells you - you will all love Horde Prime."

\- - - 

"Glimmer!" Perfuma gasped, white in her face. "Micah has... he says..." she gave up and showed Glimmer her communication pad.

"Find the so called hero named She-Ra. Bring her to Brightmoon. Only then will we have peace in Horde Prime." His bearded face smirked. "There is a substantial bounty." His smile broadened.

"And find the so called 'Queen' of Brightmoon. Bring me my errant daughter Glimmer. She needs to be taught the error of her ways. She need to be brought back to the light of Horde Prime."

Glimmer looked at her father's green eyes, and her own eyes teared up. Perfuma hugged her. Hard.

"I wished so hard for this," Glimmer whispered. "I wished for my father back. I wished for not having to be queen any more, for having someone swooping in and lifting the responsibility from me." Perfuma whimpered slightly.

"And now I got everything I wanted, in the worst way possible," Glimmer went on with the same, flat voice.

"Horde Prime does that," Catra noted. The two of them shared a long, complicated look.

"Glimmer..." Perfuma whispered. "Micah is not the real king."

"Yeah!" Frosta interrupted. "A king protects his people. That jerk sold his people out to Horde Prime."

"The point is," Perfuma said, "I... we... your people need you. We need you to be queen. Please?"

"I have to do this? Don't I?" Glimmer whispered.

"You don't have to do shit," Catra retorted. "But who cares, we both know you will do it."

Glimmer met her eyes.

"And why do you think that?"

"Because you made a mess of being queen the first time around." Catra smirked. "And as this pink busybody I hung out with on a spaceship told me - if you mess up once, you try again. You'll get it right this time around 'my Queen'." She made a sarcastic bow. Glimmer looked at her with eyes full of gratitude.

"It would be an honor to serve under you again, my Queen," General Juliet said, echoing Catra's word but none of her sarcasm.

"Please, please, please, please!" Perfuma pleaded. "I don't want to lead the rebellion. The responsibility burns so bad." Frosta and Netossa nodded.

Bow and Adora simply gave Glimmer a thumbs up.

"This is lovely and all," Shadow Weaver interrupted, "but you forget one thing."

"And what might that be?" Glimmer asked, tone defiant.

"That Micah is not only the king, whatever value one might place on that title. He is also the strongest sorcerer on Etheria. You don't stand a chance against him, Glimmer. Now, if you were to access the heart of Etheria..."

"Enough!" Glimmer cried. "You'd want me to commit to the very same mistake again?" Shadow Weaver rolled her eyes but fell silent.

Glimmer stood up and looked around the assembled people in the glade.

"I never felt I deserved it. I never felt I could do it and I never felt I had a choice in the matter, the first time I became queen." She took a deep breath.

"But this time I have the choice. I have the right and I know I can do it." - her voice softened- "With your help, that is."

Her voice grew defiant again.

"I am Queen Glimmer of Brightmoon. I have a responsibility to my people, and right now that means removing Horde Prime's puppet from _my_ throne. I will take Brightmoon. I will defend my people against his forces. I will save my father and together all of us will swat Horde Prime from the sky."

With a shimmering in the air, her mage staff materialized in her hand.

"And if my dear papa have problems with that, me and him will have _words_ ".

"LONG LIVE QUEEN GLIMMER OF BRIGHTMOON!" Swift Wind yelled, and soon the chorus was repeated throughout the camp.

\- - -

"I'll fix the signal," Bow gasped as he ran towards the spire.

"Right, Glimmer said. I'll handle daddy." Bow gave her a worried look.

"Just be careful, OK?"

"I'm always careful," Glimmer said with more bravery than she felt.

\- - -

The clones were defeated. Mermista subdued. Scorpia...

They did not have time to worry about Scorpia right now. They only hoped Bow could hold his own for a few more critical moments.

But their moment of triumph was short-lived. Because the next heartbeat, they were all submersed in shadows, all the rebels who dared to raise up to Horde Prime subdued. 

King Micah had arrived.

Queen Glimmer was ready for him.

Shadows boiled. The moonstone flared. Light and darkness chased each other like living entities all throughout Brightmoon. The King and the Queen had met to sort out the succession, and the debate was... heated.

In the end, Glimmer was laying broken on the marble floor. King Micah towered over her, shaking his head in mock pity.

"And so it ends. Pathetic. Alone. Weak."

But Glimmer's eyes were not for him. She looked at the moonstone.

"Mom?" Glimmer whispered. Then her voice grew defiant. "No, I'm not," she cried.

Was there a vision, in the moonstone, for just a fraction of a second?

Did queen Angella appear, wings spread, soft smile, only to be gone again just a heart beat later?

Or was it in fact her daughter who soared against the night sky, face contorted in fury, power shimmering around her, ready to once and for all confront her stolen father?

Is there in fact, at that time and at that place, a very relevant distinction to be made?

The facts are, Brightmoon suffered under an usurper.

The Queen was there to reclaim her throne.

Glimmer crashed down on her father. Only the shadows saved him from her wrath.

Shadows boiled, shadows writhed, cocooning the false king in a blanket of power.

She came from the darkness. A star shining bright. Walking towards him with steady steps.

"My mother raised me to be brave."

"My friends taught me to be kind."

"And I'm stubborn. I get that from you."

"I will never stop fighting. And I won't loose another parent."

The light of the moonstone flared through the darkness. Glimmer's eyes shone.

"I was made Queen to young," she said with voice measured and controlled, "but I was still made Queen. I have made many mistakes, and I will make many more, but I will not stop fighting for my people, my friends and my family. Horde Prime will not make a mockery of my duty."

Her features softened, and her next words were whispered to the struggling sorcerer in front of her.

"I love you dad."

From her hands came a blast of pure white. When it was possible to see again, the shadows were gone and Micah laid unconscious on the floor. Queen Glimmer of Brightmoon knelt by his side.

Long live the Queen.


End file.
